Songs From the Review Section
by LonelyStar and GoldenDragon
Summary: My story Anna was the target of a large amount of spam reviews, which I've spent the past few days clearing out. And while I was doing that, I found alongside bad fanfic, opinions on Frozen itself, and discussions about Once Upon A Time, some good songs. The reviews were all anonymous, so I don't know who wrote them. I'm posting them here so they can be viewed by the masses. Enjoy!
1. Love Blitz

**Songs from the Review Section**

Chapter 1: Love Blitz

 **A.N: The songs that are the subject of this chapter come from what I assume is called Love Blitz… or Blitz Lovers… anyway, all the reviews containing these songs have 'Blitz' in their titles and** **I'm pretty sure it's an Elsanna** **. The premise appears to be that Elsa's ice powers were far more controllable, but Anna has uncontrollable fire powers.**

 **The story is far darker than _Frozen_ , and features an Elsa who's an attention whore, scared of Anna, and bullies Anna because she's a threat to Elsa's throne (though, to be fair, she feels rotten about it and wants to make amends), and an Anna who's basically the Evil Elsa from earlier in the film's production, and hates Elsa because Elsa got all the attention and love while Anna was ostracized. Anna blames Elsa for stealing their parents' love. **

**There were two scenes in the reviews that weren't songs, but I didn't think they were worth keeping. The first one basically explains why Elsa and Anna hate each other, and the second one is the scene where Anna yells at Elsa during the coronation, tweaked so Anna accuses Elsa of stealing their parents' love and attention.**

 **The songs are actually pretty good, though I would not recommend the story (if any of you can find a full version of it- I couldn't find anything more than the snippets in the reviews) if you don't like grimdark (or prefer the canon versions of Elsa and Anna). But if that's your cup of tea, go right ahead. And if you find it, please tell me. I really want to know if somebody actually went to the trouble of writing decent original songs in order to spam my review box, or just took it from a person with better writing skills.**

 **If, by any chance, the original writer of these songs sees this and wants me to take them down, I'll comply. But first, I'd like to compliment you on some really good songwriting skills. Have you considered going pro?**

 **Here are the songs, in chronological order according to what canon songs they replace:**

Lullaby Flame Princess (Love Blitz, Original song, perhaps replaces _Frozen Heart)_

 _Fate has been cruel and order unkind  
How can I have sent you away?  
The blame was my own; the punishment, yours  
The harmony's silent today_

 _But into the stillness I'll bring you a song  
And I will your company keep  
Till your tired eyes and my lullabies  
Have carried you softly to sleep_

 _Once did a girl who shone like the snow  
Look out on her kingdom and sigh  
She smiled and said, "Surely, there is nobody  
So lovely and so well beloved as I"_

 _So great was her pow'r and so radiant her beauty  
That long was the shadow she cast  
Which fell dark upon the young sister she loved  
And grew only darker as days and night passed_

 _Lullaby flame princess, goodnight sister of mine  
And rest now in moonlight's embrace  
Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth  
Through cloud, and through sky, and through space_

 _Carry the peace and the coldness of night  
And carry my sorrow in kind  
Anna, you're loved so much more than you know  
Forgive me for being so blind_

 _Soon did that princess take notice that others  
Did not give her sister her due  
And neither had she loved her as she deserved  
She watched as her sister's unhappiness grew_

 _But such is the way of the limelight, it sweetly  
Takes hold of the mind of it's host  
And that foolish girl did nothing to stop  
The destruction of one who had needed her most_

 _Lullaby flame princess, goodnight sister mine  
And rest now in moonlight's embrace  
Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth  
Through cloud, and through sky, and through space_

 _Carry the peace and the coolness of night  
And carry my sorrow in kind  
Anna, you're loved so much more than you know  
May troubles be far from your mind  
And forgive me for being so blind_

 _The years now before us  
Fearful and unknown  
I never imagined  
I'd face them on my own_

 _May these many winters  
Swiftly pass, I pray  
I love you; I miss you  
All these miles away  
Sleep... _

For The First Time in Forever or For the First Time in Forever Reprise [Can't be sure which one it is] (Love Blitz Anna)

 _Anna: The kingdom is mourning,  
but I don't care!  
I don't care if they hate me  
Or curse or stare  
'Cause with them gone  
I'll finally be free!_

 _Yes, they gave birth to me,  
But so long ago they abandoned me,  
So why should I pay them any heed?_

 _I'll be walking freely down the street,  
With no fear, isn't that strange?  
But, wow! Am I so ready for this change!_

 _'Cause for the first time in forever,  
I don't have to wear a mask  
'Cause for the first time in forever,  
I don't care what they might ask!_

 _Who are you?  
And what are you going?  
Why are you so happy?  
'Cause for the first time in forever,  
I can finally be me_

 _Tonight imagine me with a smile  
That lights up the land for miles and miles  
And fireworks that decorate the sky_

 _They all will come from my hand  
And they will be under my command  
And nobody can tell me that I can't!_

 _Although it's weird that I'd be smiling  
When everyone else is grieving  
But believe me when I say  
It's all okay!  
'Cause for the time in forever,  
I'm not ashamed of who I am  
'Cause for the first time in forever  
I'm not afraid of her or them!_

 _My powers aren't a curse;  
They're a blessing!  
And everyone will soon see!  
'Cause for the first time in forever,  
I'm glad to be me!_

 _Elsa: I can't believe  
That I'm right back here  
The very ground from all those years ago...  
Breathe in, control  
I'll be alright  
It's not like they were there for me anyway..._

 _Elsa: May they rest in peace_

 _Anna: Don't care if they rest in peace!_

 _Elsa: I miss you, Anna, please..._

 _Anna: I won't miss them at all!_

 _Elsa: They're gone now, please, come back home to me!_

 _Anna: Now I'm free!_

 _Anna: For the first time in forever_

 _Elsa: We'll rule together, just you and me!_

 _Anna: I'm getting what I've dreamed of_

 _Elsa: I'm sorry, please, just hear my plea_

 _Anna: A chance to be seen with love_

 _Elsa: Come home_

 _Anna: A chance to prove my worth_

 _Elsa: I'm so alone, please come home!_

 _Anna: And although I'm still a misfit  
They'll all see it, the real me!  
'Cause for the first time in forever  
'Cause for the first time in forever  
I'm finally set free! _

Let It Go (Love Blitz Anna)

 _The lava rock burns hot under my feet  
Not a living soul to be seen  
A kingdom of hate and destruction  
And it looks like I'm the queen  
The smoke is rising threatening to choke me alive  
Couldn't put it out, heaven knows I've tried_

 _Don't let it grow  
Don't let them see  
The blazing fire  
That consumes me  
Conceal, don't feel  
Don't let them know...  
Well, now they know!_

 _Let it go,  
Let it go  
Can't keep it in anymore  
Let it go,  
Let it go  
Turn away and slam the door,  
I don't care  
If they hate me  
Let the fire burn on  
The heat never really bothered me_

 _It's funny how some distance  
Makes it easier to breathe  
And the fear that was once my enemy  
Is nowhere to be seen  
It's time for me to take charge  
Of my own life, of my own heart  
No right, no wrong  
No rules for me!  
I'm free!_

 _Let it go,  
Let it go  
And I'll shine like the brightest star  
Let it go,  
Let it go  
I can't believe I've come this far  
Here I stand,  
And here I stay  
Let the fire burn on..._

 _I'm finally in a place that's mine and mine alone  
No more hiding in my sister's shadow all alone  
Here I'm the queen and no one can stop me!  
I'm never going back,  
That door is closed for me_

 _Let it go,  
Let it go  
And I'll rise like the sun at dawn  
Let it go,  
Let it go  
That useless spare is gone  
Here I stand  
In the sweltering heat  
Let the fire burn on!  
The heat never really bothered me... _

Fixer Upper (Love Blitz Elsa)

 _Tell me, Elsa, is it because she always talks?  
Or she skips instead of walks  
Or the squishy mushy weirdness of her heart!_

 _And although she can be a lot of fun  
She sometimes ends up melting someone  
But you'll never meet a girl who's as sensitive and sweet!_

 _So she's a bit of a fixer upper,  
So she's got a few flaws  
Like her clumsiness  
Or her fiery powers  
That's a bit outside of nature's laws_

 _Yeah, she's a bit of a fixer upper, but we know what to do!  
We can fix that upper by her making up with you!_

 _So tell me, dear, is it the way burns and scares  
Or that she's socially impaired  
Or that she likes to disappear in poofs of smoke!_

 _Are you feeling a sharp pang of fear  
Due to her ungodly powers  
Or the fact that she's so warm that you're afraid you'll melt!_

 _So she's a bit of a fixer upper,  
So she might be a bit bugged  
Her enthusiasm  
Is just confirmation  
Of her desperation for healing hugs!_

 _So she's a bit of a fixer upper, but we know what to do!  
That fixer upper can be fixed by being best friends with you!_

 _"But there's no way she'll forgive me... she's way too stubborn!"_

 _So she's a bit of a fixer upper,  
That's a minor thins  
Her cold de-meanour can be broken by love  
And besides, we can still persuade!_

 _So she's a bit of a fixer upper,  
But see here, Snow Queen  
We make even the coldest hearts feel the warmth of love within!_

 _We're not saying you can change her, 'cuz people don't really change  
We're only saying that's love's a force that's powerful and strange  
People make bad choices if they're mad, or scared, or stressed  
Throw a little love their way, and you'll bring out their best  
True love brings out their best!_

 _Everyone's a bit of a fixer upper, that's what it's all about! Father! Sister! Brother! We need each other to raise us up and round us out  
Everyone's a bit of a fixer upper, but when push comes to shove  
The only thing to fix up a fixer upper is true, true, true love! _

Original- Seems to refer to cut song More Than Just the Spare

 _"I'm not part of the town, not born to be queen,  
Just somebody hopelessly in between..."  
That's what I used to say but now I see  
There are many things that I am that she'll never be!_

 _For I've finally found my place, among the sun and the fun  
She may be the queen over ice and snow  
She may be the queen of the home I know!  
But now I see that I'm queen of the things that really matter  
Like warmth, sun, summer fun and laughter!  
She has a cold heart, but mine is warm and welcoming...  
Who cares if "queen of fire and summer" isn't a real thing?_

 _I finally have something to call on my own  
No more cold and neglect in my hime  
The flowers sing with my touch  
They fly, the bees and the birds and such  
Can she do that? Can she warm up their hearts?  
No she can't!_

 _She's the scholar, athlete, poet!"  
She also has flaws, mistakes and quirks  
Much like the rest of us dirt  
She believes us to be..._

 _So I'll never be the heir? Who cares!  
The title "queen" is just a formality  
With added chores and responsibilities  
That I'll never need_

 _No longer will I be known as the "spare"  
The poor neglected maiden fair  
Just a tool to be used for their diplomatic affairs  
No more, no more, no more!_

 _I'm not the useless little sister  
I'm the wonderful princess who brought back summer  
Breaking the curse of eternal winter  
That my "perfect" sister caused!_

 _"So I'm just the second born sister,  
Whom most of the town ignores..."  
No I'm not!  
I'm the one  
Who saved my kingdom from famine  
From hopeless destruction  
And frozen fear_

 _She'll never be the girl I am  
Just like I'll never be who she is  
But I've finally learned to love myself  
The people now love me for just being me...  
I can't hide it anymore,  
This is who I am!  
This is who I... Am! _


	2. Elsa and Hope, Anna and Faith

Chapter 2: Elsa and Hope, Anna and Faith

 **A.N. Let's get this out of the way: This chapter isn't going to be as good as the previous one. There are some good songs, but there are also some ones nigh-on copy pasted from the songs in the movie, or from cut songs earlier in the film's production.**

 **These songs are from the same universe (apparently from a Frozen fic called _Others_ ) as the one where most of the review-fanfiction was, in which the Arendelle royal family adopted the commoner fraternal twins Faith and Hope. Faith (along with Anna, apparently) has fire powers, and Hope has ice powers. I've deleted the fanfiction, as it wasn't good. Aside from the walls of text, the continual spelling of Arendelle as Aren-delle, the generous helpings of brattiness added to Anna's character, and random context-free crossovers, Faith and Hope are basically Copy Cat Sues.**

 **Copy Cat Sues are basically copies of canon characters (but better!), and nowhere have I seen copycats more blatant than Faith and Hope. In personality, Faith is basically a clone of Anna, as is Hope of Elsa. I've never seen Faith disagree with Anna on anything, nor Hope with Elsa. They often do everything together, so you see 'Anna and Faith do X' far more than you see 'Anna does X', or 'Faith does Y', and I've never seen 'Anna does X while Faith does Y'. They even sing their song lyrics (which are pretty much the canon ones badly pluralized) in tandem, which gets very creepy if you visualize it.**

 **There will be two sections in this chapter, one for original songs and one for copied canon songs. Let's get the bad stuff out of the way and have the copycats go first:**

More than Just the Spare (cut song, replaced by For the First Time in Forever)

 **Anna and Faith:** _Spares...? Are we really just the spares?  
We're not part of the town, not born to be queens  
Just somebody hopelessly in-between  
They're the scholars, athletes, poets  
We're the screw ups, don't we know it  
But then who could ever compare?  
Of course they're gonna think we're just the spares  
Well we won't care  
So we're the extra buttons on the coats  
In case another one comes loose  
But if we have to be the buttons  
Why can't we be the buttons that are of uses? (oops!)  
We may lack style and we may lack grace  
And once in a while we might fall on our faces_ ** _  
_** _But this little buttons deserves the places in the skies  
These buttons want to fly  
Wait, buttons can't fly, it doesn't make any sense!  
So we're the rusty horseshoes hanging up  
Over somebody's old barn door  
And we'll be hanging there forever  
Just wishing the horse had one leg more  
And maybe we can't be the perfect ones  
And maybe I err on the side of fun  
But horseshoes need a chance to run somewhere  
This horseshoes are more than just the spares  
Someday we'll find our things  
The things that's all our own  
That thing that makes me part of something  
Not just all alone  
If only all this feeling I have in my heart  
Could mean something to someone, how we'd love to play that part  
So we're just the second born sisters  
Who most of the town ignores  
Like a button, like a horseshoe  
Like the girls who are bad at metaphors  
Maybe we don't have magic touches  
And maybe we don't have the talents as such  
Just these hearts with much too much to share  
So we'll never be the heirs, but we're more than just the spares (S'orry!) _

_**Note: This song doesn't make any sense, because Anna was already the spare. Hope is younger than her, and Faith is (a little) younger than Hope. Faith would be like Hans in canon- way further down the line than a spare.**_

Life's Too Short (Cut song, replaced by For the First Time in Forever Reprise)

 _Anna and Faith: We came all this way today to give us the fresh start  
But now that you're like wow it's all like warm in my heart_

 _Elsa and Hope: We're so glad you like it sis 'cause this is the real us  
You have no idea how great it feels to be free_

 _Anna and Faith: We've been falling out for way too long, so let's forget who's right_

 _Elsa and Hope: And forget who's wrong_

 _All four: Okay!_

 _Elsa and Hope: Why don't you stay, there's room for family in our court_

 _All four: Cause life's too short_

 _Anna and Faith: To always feel shut out and unloved by the sisters we long to know_

 _All four: Life's too short_

 _Elsa and Hope: To never let you celebrate me, the true queen of the ice and snow_

 _Anna and Faith: Wohohooo_

 _All four: We never understood, but now we do  
Life's too short to miss out on the sisters like you_

 _Anna and Faith: So you'll come back, then._

 _Elsa and Hope: Back?_

 _Anna and Faith: To thaw the fjord, it's frozen over, no one can get in or out?_

 _Elsa and Hope: Oh._

 _Anna and Faith: Sooo..._

 _Elsa and Hope: We don't believe you!_

 _Anna and Faith: What?! We just assumed that you would have to..._

 _Elsa and Hope: That we'll shove on the gloves, that's how your story ends?!_

 _Anna and Faith: It does! It's just like it was, except for we'll be best friends_

 _Elsa and Hope: So that's in your plan to force us back in a cage_

 _Anna and Faith: Whoa, whoa! Don't get upset let's get back on the same page_

 _Elsa and Hope: Gee, thanks for coming up to see the place  
And showing off your masteries of tacts and graces, okay!  
Run down the hill and spill our secrets, make a full report!  
Bye-bye!_

 _Anna and Faith: Wait!_

 _Elsa and Hope: Cause life's too short_

 _Anna and Faith: There it is! The door you'd love to slam in our faces!  
You did well there for a spell, but now you're back in the same places  
Kick us out if you want, but we're the only ones who are  
Not one hundred percent convinced the prophecy's you!_

 _Elsa and Hope: You can think whatever you want 'cause we don't care  
You're the fools who married the strangers!_

 _Anna and Faith: That is so unfair_

 _All four: We swear we're through with taking your unshaking sisterly support!  
HAH! Life's too short!_

 _Anna and Faith: To let you treat the people down there just as coldly as you always treated us_

 _Elsa and Hope: La la lalala laaaa_

 _All four: Life's too short!  
Elsa and Hope: To listen to the reckless fools who only ever sees the things they want to see_

 _Anna and Faith: You don't know_

 _Elsa and Hope: You have no idea_

 _All four: What we've been through  
Because of you  
Life's too short to waste another minute  
Life's too short to even have you in it  
Life's too short_

 _Anna and Faith: We've been so wrong about you._

 _Elsa and Hope: You?! You've been so wrong about everything._

 _Anna and Faith: Maybe you are the prophecy!_

 _Elsa and Hope: We are NOT the prophecy!_

**This song makes even less sense than the previous one. First, Life's Too Short was cut for a _reason_. That reason was because it relied on a characterization of Elsa that does not fit with the final product (notice, in the final version, Elsa believes Anna and has a panic attack, in this version, she doesn't believe Anna), so having it in a fanfiction series otherwise based on the actual movie means this is a jarring OOC moment for both Elsa and Hope.**

 **Second, the inclusion of Hope is very shoehorned. For those of you who don't know, the prophecy that Elsa and Hope (just Elsa in the original) are denying that they are a part of was a large part of the film for a long time. It was eventually cut because it took too much effort to keep vague. The prophecy is this:**

 _Your future is bleak  
Your kingdom will splinter  
Your land shall be cursed  
With unending winter _

_With blasts of cold will come dark art,_

 _And a ruler  
With a frozen heart! _

_Then all will perish in snow and ice!_

 _Unless you are freed with a sword sacrifice!_

 **As you can see, it clearly refers to _one_ ruler with a frozen heart, assumed to be villainous-at-that-point-Elsa, but (SPOILERS!) actually Hans. Hope, who's a princess-in-training and third in the line of succession, should not be worrying about being the prophecy's subject.**

Life's Too Short (Faith and Hope version)

 _Faith: I came all this way today to give us a fresh start  
But now that you're like wow it's all like warm in my heart_

 _Hope: I'm so glad you like it sis 'cause this is the real me  
You have no idea how great it feels to be free_

 _Faith: We've been falling out for way too long, so let's forget who's right_

 _Hope: And forget who's wrong_

 _Both: Okay!_

 _Hope: Why don't you stay, there's room for family in my court_

 _Both: Cause life's too short_

 _Faith: To always feel shut out and unloved by the sister I long to know_

 _Both: Life's too short_

 _Hope: To never let you celebrate me, the true queen of the ice and snow_

 _Faith: Wohohooo_

 _Both: I never understood, but now I do  
Life's too short to miss out on a sister like you_

 _Faith: So you'll come back, then._

 _Hope: Back?_

 _Faith: To thaw the fjord, it's frozen over, no one can get in or out?_

 _Hope: Oh._

 _Faith: Sooo..._

 _Hope: I don't believe you!_

 _Faith: What?! I just assumed that you would have to..._

 _Hope: That I'll shove on the gloves, that's how your story ends?!_

 _Faith: It does ! It's just like it was, except for we'll be best friends_

 _Hope: So that's in your plan to force me back in a cage_

 _Faith: Whoa, whoa! Don't get upset let's get back on the same page_

 _Hope: Gee, thanks for coming up to see the place  
And showing off your mastery of tact and grace, okay!  
Run down the hill and spill my secrets, make a full report!  
Bye-bye!_

 _Faith: Wait!_

 _Hope: Cause life's too short_

 _Faith: There it is! The door you'd love to slam in my face!  
You did well there for a spell, but now you're back in the same place  
Kick me out if you want, but I'm the only one who is  
Not one hundred percent convinced the prophecy's you!_

 _Hope: You can think whatever you want 'cause I don't care  
You're a fool who married a stranger!_

 _Faith: That is so unfair_

 _Both: I swear I'm through with taking your unshaking sisterly support!  
HAH! Life's too short!_

 _Faith: To let you treat the people down there just as coldly as you always treated me_

 _Hope: La la lalala laaaa_

 _Both: Life's too short!  
Hope: To listen to a reckless fool who only ever sees the things she wants to see_

 _Faith: You don't know_

 _Hope: You have no idea_

 _Both: What I've been through  
Because of you  
Life's too short to waste another minute  
Life's too short to even have you in it  
Life's too short_

 _Faith: I've been so wrong about you_

 _Hope: You?! You've been so wrong about everything._

 _Faith: Maybe you are the prophecy!_

 _Hope: I am NOT the prophecy!_

 **So here we have it: Proof that Faith and Hope are basically Elsa and Anna. Them singing a version of the latter's song doesn't even necessitate a change in lyrics. But from here on out, it improves, likely because the writer couldn't copy-paste canon or deleted scenes.**

Someday (Elsa's Lullaby to Hope)

 _I don't know if you can hear me, or if you're even there.  
I don't know if you would listen to a royal's prayer.  
In your house of peace and beauty,  
I don't what to say.  
Except to ask that peace and beauty  
may come to us out there... someday  
Someday_

 _When we are wiser_

 _When the world's older_

 _When we have learned_

 _I pray_

 _Someday we may yet live_

 _To live  
And let live_

 _Someday  
life will be fairer_

 _Need will be rarer_

 _And greed will not pay_

 _Godspeed_

 _This bright millennium_

 _On its way_

 _Let it come_

 _Someday_

 _Someday_

 _Our fight will be won then_

 _We'll stand in the sun then_

 _That bright afternoon_

 _Till then_

 _On days when the sun is gone_

 _We'll hang on_

 _And we'll wish upon the moon_

 _And someday dark and bitter_

 _Seems we haven't got a prayer_

 _But a prayer for something better_

 _Is the one thing we all share_

 _Someday_

 _When we are wiser_

 _When the world's older_

 _When we have learned_

 _I pray_

 _Someday we may yet live_

 _To live  
And let live_

 _Someday_

 _Life will be fairer_

 _Need will be rarer_

 _And greed wil not pay_

 _Godspeed_

 _This bright millennium_

 _Let it come_

 _Wish upon the moon_

 _One day, someday...  
Soon_

 _One day, someday...  
Soon_

Soon You'll Come Home

 **Elsa and Hope:** _  
All we have are the pictures in our minds,_

 _How it would be_

 _If we were together._

 _Let's pretend that you're far away._

 _Let's say you write to us,_

 _And you promise in your letter_

 _That you'll come home,_

 _Come home to our hearts._

 _When you come home,_

 _We'll never be apart._

 _If we keep_

 _Dreaming of you_

 _Start believing it's true,_

 _Soon you'll come home,_

 _Soon you'll come home,_

 _Soon you'll come home_

 _To our hearts.  
Soon you'll come home,_

 _Home to our hearts._

 _Soon you'll come home,_

 _Home to our hearts_

 _If we believe._

 _ **Elsa:** All I have is a picture in my mind,_

 _How it would be_

 _If we were together._

 _Let's pretend that you're far away._

 _Let's say you write to me,_

 _And you promise in your letter_

 _That you'll come home,_

 _Come home to my heart._

 _When you come home,_

 _We'll never be apart._

 _If I keep  
Dreaming of you_

 _Start believing it's true,_

 _Soon you'll come home,_

 _Soon you'll come home,_

 _Soon you'll come home_

 _To my heart.  
Soon you'll come home,_

 _Home to my heart._

 _Soon you'll come home,_

 _Home to my heart_

 _If I believe._

 **Hope:** _All I have is a picture in my mind,_

 _How it would be_

 _If we were together._

 _Let's pretend that you're far away._

 _Let's say you write to me,_

 _And you promise in your letter_

 _That you'll come home,_

 _Come home to my heart._

 _When you come home,_

 _We'll never be apart._

 _If I keep  
Dreaming of you_

 _Start believing it's true,_

 _Soon you'll come home,_

 _Soon you'll come home,_

 _Soon you'll come home_

 _To my heart.  
Soon you'll come home,_

 _Home to my heart._

 _Soon you'll come home,_

 _Home to my heart_

 _If I believe.  
_

A December Prayer (Elsa's Lullaby to Hope)

 _In the touch of a friend,  
In the breathe of a child,  
In the eyes of a soldier coming home  
To our mother's grateful smile,  
In the sight of falling snow,  
And the memories it brings,  
In the season when you find some peace,  
In the simple tender things,  
Open your heart and look around, listen... listen..._

 _Hear the song within a silence,  
See the beauty when there's nothing there,  
Sing a song within a silence  
That hope and love are everywhere,  
And when the quiet night is falling  
Watch an angel dancing in the air  
To the song, the song within the silence  
a December Prayer, a December Prayer._

 _In the strength of your hand as it holds unto mine,  
and the promise that we're not alone  
In this place and time,  
In the gifts that you give, I am humbled and amazed  
Far beyond this day and time of year  
We are in a state of grace.  
Open your heart and look around, listen... listen..._

 _Hear the song within a silence,  
See the beauty when there's nothing there,  
Sing a song within a silence  
That hope and love are everywhere,  
and when the quiet night is falling  
Watch an angel dancing in the air  
To the song, the song within the silence  
a December Prayer, a December Prayer.  
Listen... listen..._

 _Hear the song within a silence,  
See the beauty when there's nothing there,  
Sing a song within a silence  
That hope and love are everywhere,  
And when the quiet night is falling  
Watch an angel dancing in the air  
to the song, the song within the silence  
a December Prayer, a December Prayer. _

Two White Doves

 _We know we're crying somewhere  
Someone who's sure to find them soon  
After the rain goes there are rainbows  
We'll find our rainbows soon  
Soon our breaking hearts will mend  
Soon a happy ending  
Troubles behind them  
We will find them  
Homeword bound  
Safe and sound and soon_

 _Mercy is as mercy does_

 _Wandering the wild_

 _The stars arise watching you_

 _A breath upon a cloud_

 _Two white doves_

 _Two white wings_

 _To carry you away_

 _To a land in memory_

 _A land in memory_

 _The sky is high_

 _The earth is green_

 _And cool below your feet_

 _So swiftly now beneath the bow_

 _Your father waits for thee_

 _To wrap you in his healing hands_

 _As the night sky weeps_

 _Two white doves_

 _Two white wings_

 _To carry you away_

 _For mercy is the healing wind_

 _That whispers as you sleep_

 _That whispers you to sleep_

 _They were once our own companions_

 _They were all that mattered_

 _They were once the friends and sisters_

 _Then our world was shattered_

 _Wishing they were somehow here again_

 _Wishing you were somehow near_

 _Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed_

 _Somehow you would be here  
Wishing we could hear your voices again_

 _Knowing that we never would_

 _Dreaming of you help us to do_

 _All that you dreamed we could_

 _Passing bells and sculpted angels_

 _Cold and monumental_

 _Seem for them the wrong companions_

 _They were warm and gentle_

 _Elsa: (whispering as she was speaking) Oh, Hope! I hope you like my singing voice. (continued to sing to her)_

 _Elsa: Too many years fighting back tears_

 _Why can't the past just die?_

 _Wishing you were somehow here again_

 _Knowing you must say, "Goodbye"_

 _Try to forgive, teach us to live_

 _Give us the strength to try_

 _No more memories, no more silent tears_

 _No more gazing across the wasted years_

 _Help us say, "Goodbye"_

 _Help us say, "Goodbye"_

The Heatwave Has Begun (Villain Song for Anna and Faith- told you they were bratty)

 _Now the time has come at last_

 _The girl with snow and frost_

 _Has turned the age twenty-one_

 _And is now the new queen_

 _Now what a lovely night this is_

 _To walk a moonlit field_

 _To see the softer shades_

 _That are by starlight now revealed  
So why is it that now,_

 _When I have become just the spare_

 _When crystals glow and all the world_

 _Is at its very best_

 _The people of fair Aren-delle_

 _Should lock themselves away_

 _To shun the heat and wait instead_

 _For sister's icy glow?_

 _Anna let some small flames appear in her hands, amazed she could let them die down upon command. Smiling, she sent flames out from all around, letting the fire grow._

 _Am I so wrong to wish that they_

 _Would see things like I do?_

 _And am I so wrong to think_

 _That they might fear my flames?_

 _Why shouldn't they adore me?_

 _Is it not within my right?_

 _I'll not be overshadowed!_

 _Mine is not the lesser sprite!_

 _I've waited long enough now_

 _For them all to come around_

 _And though the snow may plead and threaten,_

 _The flames shall stand her ground_

 _At that point, Anna was surrounded with fire. When the sun appeared in the sky, it felt hotter than usual._

 _And all will know the wonder_

 _Of my hot and burnt-up ash_

 _When all the world is trapped in_

 _An eternal damnation_

 _So say goodbye at this,_

 _The final winter of your lives_

 _Tomorrow dawns in bright flares_

 _The heatwave has begun!_

 **For the last song, we have something that doesn't fit into either category. It is indeed copy-pasted from Disney, but not from Frozen. It's an animated short from _Make Mine Music_. And here, last but not least, we have**

Blue Bayou

 _Roll along, blue bayou_

 _Through the silvery foam_

 _In the deep where sleepy shadows roam_

 _While we roll blue bayou_

 _In your dreamy light_

 _Memories echo in my heart tonight_

 _I hear the echo of_

 _Our song of love_

 _Murmuring low_

 _\- [Chorus]  
Murmuring, murmuring low_

 _And here am I_

 _Still haunted by_

 _The ghost of long ago_

 _Roll along, blue bayou_

 _Through the silvery foam_

 _Roll the blue and sleepy shadows home_

 _[Chorus]  
Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah-ah  
Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah-ah  
Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah-ah  
Ooh-ooh-ooh  
Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh  
Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh  
Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh  
Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh  
Oh-oh_

 _Roll along, blue bayou_

 _Through the silvery foam_

 _In the deep where sleepy shadows roam_

 _While we roll blue bayou_

 _In your dreamy light_

 _Memories echo in my heart tonight_

 _Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh  
Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh  
Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh  
Ooh-ooh-ooh  
Ooh-ooh-ooh_

 _Roll along, blue bayou_

 _Through the silvery foam_

 _Roll the blue and sleepy shadows home_

 _Roll along, blue bayou_

 _Through the silvery foam_

 _Roll the blue and sleepy shadows home._

 **And that's the last of the songs spammed into _Anna_ 's reviews. I do recommend you read _Anna_ , but please don't look for songs there, and please, please, _please_ \- no more songs in the reviews! If you want to show me a song like the ones shown above, PM me, but don't waste my time with copy-pasted _Frozen_ songs. **


End file.
